


Drabble Collection: When Harry Met Tony, and other works.

by gestalt1



Category: Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008), Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movieverse), Kiss Kiss Bang Bang
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestalt1/pseuds/gestalt1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Collection: When Harry Met Tony, and other works.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcqueens_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mcqueens_queen), [runenklinge](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=runenklinge), [space_fight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=space_fight).



**DOOM WILL PREVAIL. (RICHARDSSSSSSSSSSS)**  
Prompt: “Doombot-Ducklings!”

 

Doom knows he is brilliant. No-one will possibly suspect Doom's latest weapon. It is ingenious.

Doom picks up one of the new Doom-bots. "DOOM!" it squeaks loudly. "DOOOOM!"

Doom thinks it is adorable. Doom would make one for Doom's bath, if Doom wouldn't get electrocuted by it.

Doom sets the Doombot Duckling down again. It waddles away on its tiny legs, scowling fiercely. Its fellows are already packed, ready to be sent out to New York. Central Park will never be the same again.

\-----

 **When Harry Met Tony**  
Prompt “Harry and Tony are at the same party in LA (inclusion of Perry is optional), Tony finds Harry attractive and tries to impress him. Harry has no fucking clue who Tony Stark is.”

 

It's a dull party, and Tony's thinking of skipping out and going home to take a night flight in the Iron Man suit. The only reason he's here is to keep up his image for the media, but the way things are going it's looking less and less worth it. He turns to leave, and that's when he spots him. The man looks as bored as he is. He's standing by the pool, looking into the water at nothing in particular. Tony likes the look of him. He heads over.

"Hi there," he says, charm turned on full. "You look like you're finding this as dull as I am."

The man looks up, surprise flickering across his face. Tony attributes this to an 'Oh my fucking God, that's Tony Stark!' reaction, and smirks internally.

"So what do you do for a living?" Tony asks, moving a little closer into his personal space.

"Oh, I'm retired," he says, corner of his mouth quirking up into a smile. "I invented dice when I was a kid."

Tony laughs. As evasions go, it's quite a good one. "So what's your name then, Mr Inventor?"

"Harry Lockhart." He looks out into the crowd, seemingly looking for someone. Still, Tony doesn't worry. No-one can resist his charisma. Well, except for maybe Pepper. "So, Mr..."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Tony Stark, of course."

"Yeah... Tony... What do _you_ do?"

\----

After the party, Harry finds himself cornered by Perry."What did Stark want?" he asks, hostile as ever.

"You know who he is?" Harry asks, kind of surprised.

Perry looks at him in disbelief. "Oh come on idiot! Everyone knows who Tony Stark is! God, you're so oblivious."

\----

 **Desert Storm**  
Prompt: “How about a scene between the two hunks in the "fun-vee?"

 

"I can't believe we're actually going to be in the same Humvee with _Tony Stark_!" Joey is almost bouncing on the balls of his feet, his face lit up with insane fanboy glee. Peter smiles at him, more because he loves to see him like this than because he shares his excitement. "Do you think he'll let me take a photo with him?"

"I'm sure he will," Peter says, reaching over to run his fingers through the younger man's hair. Joey grins back, all pent-up energy, and pushes him back against the wall, kissing him with intensity, tongue forging a path deep into his mouth. It's dangerous, doing this here; too obvious, too open, but Peter doesn't care. He doesn't care that they'll be thrown out of the army if they're caught. Doesn't care what anyone else might think if they knew. He holds on tight, one hand in Joey's hair, blond as the desert sand, the other tangled in his uniform. He kisses back, wet and hot and so good, and relishes the edge that danger adds. He's going to take Joey home with him, when their tour of duty is up; show him his old neighbourhood. He's not sure how long this can last, but he's going to grasp on to it for as long as he can. Because he loves him.

\-----

 **Force**  
Prompt “Doom/Namor”

 

Doom's current plan for world domination involves the capture of the sea-dweller Namor; a pitiful excuse for a ruler compare to Doom's self. This is proved by the ease with which he traps the Atlantean with a Doom-bot replica of the Accursed Richard's wife. Doom does not particularly care about the Accursed Richard's wife's attraction to Namor, or his towards her, but such knowledge can prove useful.

Now the Atlantean is in chains before Doom's throne, forced to kneel in supplication to Doom's might. The sight pleases Doom greatly. He watches the proud creature struggling against his bonds. His stubbornness in the face of the power of Doom is both annoying, and at the same time very slightly impressive. Even the Accursed Richards has quailed before him on occasion.

Doom rises and approaches Doom's prisoner. Namor glares up at Doom, but Doom finds his arrogance amusing. Doom grabs him by the hair, pulling his head back. Doom is pleased by his conquest. Doom enjoys the thrill of forcing such a strong creature to submit to Doom's will. Doom trails a finger down Namor's face.

"Get your hands off me human!" the Atlantean spits, eyes flaring with defiant fire. Doom will enjoy making him submit.

\-----

 **Time Travel: You’re Doing It Wrong**  
Prompt “Doom and Tony ~~on a roadtrip~~ time-travel (again) to the Arthurian times (again) and when they are forced to work together (again) Doom screws Tony over (again), Tony´s had it.”

 

Time travel is one of the few – very few – parts of technology that Tony dislikes. There are many good reasons for this; messing with the space-time continuum, the return of old enemies, the sheer unpredictable, uncontrollable nature of it, but right now, the main reason is staring him right in the face.

“Doom insists you are doing it wrong.” The Latverian dictator shakes the bit of cobbled-together equipment as if expecting it to fall apart – or possibly trying to _make_ it fall apart. Tony glowers at him.

“It is _not_ wrong! How many times have we fallen through time together? I think I know how to make a reverse time machine by now!”

“Doom doubts that,” Doom replies dourly. He pulls a couple of wires from the back of his exposed gauntlet. “These should prove far superior to your pitiful heap of circuits.”

Tony would really like to punch him right now. But, unfortunately, he needs him, and his un-doubtable genius – much as it pains Tony to use that word where Doom is concerned. He takes the tangle of circuitry uncertainly. After examining it for a few seconds, he has to admit that Doom has a point. It _is_ better than what he had been using, though he’s pretty sure that would have worked too. He fixes it up to their machine, twisting exposed copper wires together, checking the flow of electricity through the complicated mechanisms. It’s finished soon enough.

In the end, it isn’t exactly unexpected that Doom tries to screw him over, _again_ , and this time he’s ready for it. He spotted Doom’s modifications to his own components of their little flux capacitator easily enough once he knew what to look for, and managed to fix them without the other man noticing. When Doom starts to dematerialise, obviously expecting Tony to stay right where he is, things don’t exactly go along with his plan. No, Tony gloats internally, feeling the pull of time travel start to wrench at his bones, this time _he_ has the upper hand. When they reach their own time again, they arrive together, and Tony’s little booby trap blows, turning the weapons in Doom’s armour to slag. For a few long moments the Latverian is speechless. Then his eyes narrow behind the mask.

“You dare!” he growls, “You dare to do this to Doom!”

Tony flicks his hand up, repulsor at the ready. He has the upper hand– for once – and he’s not about to waste it.

Of course, that doesn’t exactly explain how he ends up kissing the man, teasing his tongue through the metal mask. It is in fact completely inexplicable, even for Tony, who ends up kissing a lot of people for seemingly random reasons. Still, that isn’t to say he’s not enjoying it. The metal has a pleasant tang, and Doom’s lips are surprisingly soft and sweet, as much as he can taste of them through the narrow gap. Doom growls, full of aggression. The grip of his still-armoured fingers in Tony’s hair is hard and angry. But Tony is on top, and he still has the upper hand.

Tony decides that maybe he doesn’t mind time-travelling so much.

\-----

 **Berlin**  
Prompt “a drabble between Indy and Mack in that scene where Mack comes into the tent where Indy is tied to the chair.”

 

Indy is trying to wriggle his way out of bindings that he knows he’s too old to get out of. It’s hard to dislocate your thumb when you’re fifty. He has just about given up on that when the last person he wants to see in pretty much the whole of goddamn South America comes in. The betrayal still hurts. Maybe they aren’t as close now as they used to be, but he thought they were friends. Guess not.

“Do you remember Berlin?” Mack asks him. Yeah, he remembers Berlin. He remembers cheap hotels, and tangled sheets. He remembers darkness, and hot skin on skin. He remembers lips and tongue and fingertips. But that was a long time ago. And anyway, it has nothing to do with this. He doubts that’s what Mack is referring to.

Mack looks him in the eye like he’s trying to tell him something but Indy just turns his head away. It’s almost a relief when the Russians come back.

\----

 **Temple Shadows**  
Prompt: “some smex between these two (Indy and Mack) when they're in the Mayan temple thing”

 

Normally Indy would think there’s not enough time for something like this, but there’s no way the Russians can get through those natives without the skull, and the others are busy examining the carvings, so they don’t notice when Mack grabs his arm and pulls him into the shadows. He doesn’t mind. Now he’s found out that Mack’s with them again, he’s feeling almost deliriously happy, and adrenaline from their recent dash to the temple makes him feel like he’s young again.

Mack pushes him up against the damp stone wall with a wide grin. “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah,” Indy agrees, just that little bit breathless. He can blame it on his age though. And when Mack kisses him, and his stubble scrapes at his chin, it’s just like old times. Well, until the others call for them to hurry up, and they have to head off again, deeper into the Mayan gloom.


End file.
